


The Favourite

by scalphunter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Feels, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty means everything to clones, Other, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalphunter/pseuds/scalphunter
Summary: ‘You’re my brother’ Rex says, plainly.‘Yes. My point still stands’ he shrugs.‘Cody’ Rex says, softly, and he turns to face him. Rex has stopped moving, and is looking around distantly. ‘Skywalker asked me what I want to do after the war…’
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	The Favourite

Rex is Cody’s _favourite_.

Cody’s favourite Captain.

Favourite ARC.

Favourite brother.

Favourite clone.

It’s not a secret, not something that especially needs to be one really, and given how much time the 212th and the 501st spend in each other’s company because of the combined efforts of Generals Kenobi and Skywalker throughout at the war. Even Tano had mentioned something, off the cuff, to Rex about it once in passing.

Cody has his own Captain in Waxer, and he couldn’t ask for someone more diligent or competent or someone who he knows can lead on when Cody inevitably drops down and becomes one with the dirt. His company in their entirety are bold and mostly bright individuals, and some of them look up to Rex with a hero-worship. He isn’t jealous, it doesn’t bother him in the least, however if one more of his men end up with a spinning-blaster related injury, Cody might take very very long leave and refuse to say why.

His batchmates were Wolffe, Appo, Fox and Ponds, and Cody all but adopted Rex into the inner circle of _the Elite_. Wolffe had crowed at him, talking of _attachments_ , and Appo had said that ’ _Alpha 17 his gonna kick him to shreds, do you know what you are doing?’_ to which Fox had snidely said ‘Of course not, Cody won’t let anyone touch Rex’. Cody had thought of drowning him, leaving his body outside to the elements at the mere presumption – and then bit down on the possessiveness because kriff that leads to issues. Cody wanted to protect Rex, keep him safe, teach him all he knew, and watched as the scrawny kid grew into a fiercly loyal, intelligent and undoubtedly one of the best tacticians the G.A.R had. Even if there are millions of them scattered around the galaxy, it is easy to feel left out or lonely when the mission ends and all is left is you with your own thoughts. If you are lucky, you find other brothers who watch your back above and beyond the call of duty.

Lieutenant Fives, someone Cody has barely interacted with apart from that time on Rishi, is seemingly the best and worst thing to happen to Rex. He drives him permanently crazy and yet the man is also someone Rex has gleaming admiration for it seems.

‘It’s funny – he reminds me of you sometimes.’ Rex says, as they wander through Coruscant streets on a night off, and Cody raises an eyebrow.

‘Really?’ he asks sceptically. Coruscant lights are neon and bright near the shops and not for the first time he wishes to be anywhere else in the galaxy.

‘Yeah, you’re both irritatingly stubborn and don’t know when to let things go. His prank war with Jesse lasted the entire campaign’ Rex says and Cody thinks back to his and Wolffe’s childish bombardment against Fox the first time they were deployed. That had been painfully long and they all came out of it little wiser, a little more mature. ‘Besides, he has taken over this nannying thing that you do’ Rex shakes his head, shoving his hands into his jacket, mouth drawn into a harsh line of annoyance.

‘He can’t take that from me, I’m your ori’vod, remember?’ Cody says, nudging him in the elbow until his grins.

Cody is Rex’s big-brother.

‘It’s my job to look out for you’ he mutters after.

Jango had said that.

One of the last things the man ever told him before – well.

He became a big-brother to so many, and he cares so much that it stretches over too much too thin, and he starts to lose sight of what is real. He knows some of the men see him as distant, cold, mean even, someone who isn’t on the front lines as much as he could be, and Cody hates that they perceive that.

‘Right. And checking my armour and me to see if I’m lying about injuries?’ Rex makes this scowly face, all petulance.

‘I’m your boss’ he tracts that on to, actually yes, that does fall into some of his duties as a Commander. Of course, technically he should do that for Torrent as a whole but – he never has time for kriff's sake!

‘You’re my brother’ Rex says, plainly, as if he's saying more.

‘Yes. My point still stands’ Cody shrugs, unsure as to what he is getting at anymore. Cody continues to walk on, and notices Rex isn't following him.

‘Cody’ Rex says, softly, and he turns to face him. Rex has stopped moving, and is looking around distantly, he does that a lot lately. ‘Skywalker asked me what I want to do after the war…’

Cody frowns, stepping back closer to him, trying to read the expression on his face. Rex hides sometimes, he goes away somewhere inside himself and even Cody doesn’t know where he goes. It’s troubling.

‘Yeah? What did you say?’ he prompts.

Kenobi has asked him the same question and Cody hadn’t known what to say. Hadn’t thought much of it, his _bigger picture_ was the greater battle not peace.

‘After it all, if we are still alive and things change, I want you by my side. Wherever it is in galaxy. I trust you’ Rex shrugs.

‘Somewhere that doesn’t rain?’ Cody offers, thinking of Kamino - of the almost permenant monsoon seasons.

‘Yeah. Permanent sun’ even if that means Rex goes pink instantly and gets sun spots and squints through the glare of the blinding sun.

‘You got it baby brother. Me and you, till the end of the line’.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I include an MCU line? Yes, yes I did, don't look at me.
> 
> This is section from a larger piece I am writing about Cody & Rex from Kamino onwards past Order 66.


End file.
